powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Jura Knights
|airdate = N/A |author = Gokai-Volt |poster = Ryuusouger.jpg |postercaption = One for All, All for ROAR! |previous = Power Rangers Grid Champions |next = Power Rangers Spirit Hunters }} Power Rangers Jura Knights is the third series in Gokai-Volt’s Power Rangers series. The series has a knights and dinosaurs motif. It is based on the 43rd Super Sentai, . The series replaces Power Rangers Vega VS Power Rangers Siren Strikers and the miniseries, Power Rangers Grid Champions. It is then followed by Power Rangers Spirit Hunters. Plot Millions of years ago, within the European Alps, lived a tribe of knights known as the Juralour Tribe, who coexisted with the dinosaurs. The knights and the dinosaurs lived peacefully, until the invasion of the malevolent Zmajurian Tribe, who were seeking to claim the Earth as their own. The knights and their dinosaur partners, fought vigorously against the Zmajurians, to protect the planet. However, the battle was brought to an abrupt end, by the sudden appearance of a gigantic meteor, which brought on the ice age. The Zmajurian Tribe fled the planet for warmer climates, in distant worlds throughout interstellar space. The Juralour Tribe, however, remained on Earth and withstood the ice age. The knights then placed their dinosaur companions into the Jura Totems, sealing them into temples, around the world. In the present day, the Zmajurians return to Earth after drifting through space, stronger than ever before. Sensing the approaching danger, the Juralour Tribe appoints five new knights, to take on the Zmajurians and to defend the Earth, just like their ancestors before them, as the Jura Knights! Characters Rangers Allies Juralour Tribe *Juralour Tribe Chief *Ariel *Mytho *Lacey Smith *Kavanaugh Civilians *Kaylee O'Brien *Hendrix O'Brien Minor Allies *Franklin *Arnold and Clarence Lewis *Ava Hill *Carina and Vela *Rolando *Mihael Landon *Kenny Boxer *Samuel *Debra and Thomas *''to be added'' Villians *Zmajurian Tribe **Leader ***Draka **Generals ***Major ****Tankugon ****Bizard ****Chieftain ****Cannoquer ****Jestercious ***Others ****Shroominator **Monsaurs ***Human-Originated Monsaurs ****Dragosaur ****Basiliersaur ****Unisaur ****Medusaur ****Krakensaur ****Cerberio ****Cerberio (elder brother) ****Cockatrisaur ****Trollusaur ****Clamosaur ****Mummysaur ****Kelpiesaur ****Pansaur ****Ghostosaur ****Arcandino ****Sketchosaur ****Necrosaur ****Dwarfosaur ****Grimosaur ****Dodosaur ****Beelzebubsaur ****Dullahanosaur ****Pixisaur ****Pumpkosaur ****Sylphosaur ****Gnomesaur ****Whirlsaur ****Wizardosaur ****Primeosaur ***Object-Originated Monsaurs ****Mimicer ****Golemo ****Poltersaur *Grunts **Zmajurian Guards *Other Villains *Galaxy Drago Arsenal Zords Episodes The episode distinction for the series is "Knight". Gallery Rangers KSR-red.png|'Jura Red' Master O'Farrell Ryder KSR-Blue.png|'Jura Blue' Master Wyse Quinn KSR-pink.png|'Jura Pink' Master Kemp Audrey KSR-Green.png|'Jura Green' Master Moreno Jaye KSR-Black.png|'Jura Black' Master Earl Günther KSR-RyusoulGold.png|'Jura Gold' Solomon Trivia *This is the first dinosaur-themed series by Gokai-Volt. *'Jura Knights' is the second series were the main Ranger surnames are not revealed. **However, this is the first season were the mentors of the Rangers are only known by their surnames. Notes *Power Rangers 2020 Alternate Logo was made by Bili15Morpher; used with permission. See Also *'' '' - Super Sentai counterpart. Category:Series Category:Sentai Adaptations Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Series Category:Power Rangers Jura Knights Category:Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Category:PR Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers Category:Knight-themed Seasons Category:Dinosaur-themed Seasons Category:Gokai-Volt's Power Rangers Category:Gokai-Volt's Powerverse Category:Gokai-Volt